Behavioral patterns, social trends and health consequences related to drug use and abuse vary considerably across countries, regions, States, and within local communities. Current quantitative and qualitative data on drug abuse and associated consequences at the local level in various regions of the country are important to provide a local perspective on a national health threat. Moreover, such information is essential for developing hypotheses for research investigation and for planning national and local public health policy. Community-based epidemiologists and ethnographers, such as those who participate in the NIDA Community Epidemiology Work Group (CEWG), functioning since 1976, can provide invaluable insight into the current nature of drug abuse and associated health consequences, and can provide information essential to determining vulnerable populations and provide an early detection system for identifying the emergence of new substances of abuse and new patterns of drug use. In this context, it is important that NIDA continue to develop the knowledge base of the current status of epidemiologic factors and resources related to drug abuse, and fully utilize data systems which are currently functional.